Adventures in Mt Oriander University
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Hey everybody! Another story from me, lolsss. Read on to see what Mt. Oriander has in store! What's this? It has a school too? And who part take will be attending this university?


_**A/N: Alright, how is everybody doing?! Haven't written anything (per say) in quite a while! Mainly worked with FMA fics... Anyways, this story we have going to progress here does indeed involve the twins! (No surprise there.) But just to clarify... They don't know each other! They're just yer regular college students going to the same college University of Mt. Oriander! Might just involve Ness and Ninten (possibly a later fic with the two together.)**_

_**Yes this is going to be a College AU! No one knows each other, but of course they will get to know each other when the semester(s) begin! So to sum it all up it's a Luclaus story, (Might make a Nesstin story if I can) and they all go to college together! **_

_**Soooooooooooooooooooo have fun reading this fic! Thanks a bunch for having the time to read this portion :). Now, on with the story! I own nothing! **_

_**Disclaimer: Did I mention I own nothing BUT this story?**_

* * *

"Well that's the last of it!" A blond spoke out loud from his room. Looking at the final packed box outside his original bedroom, he looked back inside. Walking in slowly, he looks from left to right at the almost pale white room. Just a full mattress plain white, a drawer with a lamp, a chair... that's all that was left. "Lucas! You finished up there?" "Yeah dad! I'll be right down with the last box!" Lucas called from the upstairs.

Yes, Lucas has turned eighteen only around the last few weeks of August. Now a full fledged adult, to himself it seemed time passed by so quick, and yet he feels as though he's just starting.

He graduated from Tazmilly High School a few months ago, advanced diploma. He could remember all of the activities and friends he made. Kumatora. Duster. Nana. Fuel. He was indeed going to miss them all. He was going to miss all of his favorite extracurricular activities. Being in choir gave him a chance to literally express himself one way, get him out of his shell the other.

Being in the club for Russian was a whole new experience for him. Who knew that language could be so much fun to speak with? Also going to see all those tennis matches of Kumatora's, made him want to join a sport one day or another. He was going to miss all of them. All going their separate ways, save for Fuel who was going to college with Lucas, but in another part of the region of Tazmilly.

'_I hope they can take care of themselves. Most specifically myself.'_ the blond thought to himself.

Grabbing his last box of things, he goes downstairs. Carefully maneuvering his legs due to the blockage of view the box made, he found one step after the other, following the pattern that followed. "You alright with that Lucas?" "Yeah dad I got it!" Lucas made it to the final steps, leaving to go outside to the red car.

Putting the box in the trunk, he wiped his forehead from sweat. His red and yellow stripped shirt was his favorite, usually his everyday wear. Blue shorts, and orange and yellow shoes, he wasn't quite the fashion expert, but if he liked it and fit, then of course he's more than obliged to wear anything.

His father Bronson makes his appearance to the blond. "Well, my own son heading off to college and pursue his dreams." he said patting Lucas' shoulders. "Yeah, yeah dad I understand." he said patting his hand away from his swirly hair.

Lucas himself was an only child. He knew about his mother's death at around the age of four. He felt as if his world had gone down the drain. A depressed four year old should never have to go through that. Not the same bubbly toddler he was, only a slumped child not wanting to do anything.

Only Bronson could brighten up his world. They shared the grief, told each other things would be fine. It wasn't until that next year when he met a young pinkette, a so called 'thief' at the time, another blonde girl and brown haired child in elementary school. None of them teased him... Save for a chubby kid named pork-pork who was practically the school ground bully.

Lucas was no exception. He always wanted his lunch money, besides the fact Lucas never carried free money in his pockets.

He had had enough. Losing his mother was one thing, but he wouldn't stand for someone picking on him. His friends always stayed away from pork-pork, yet themselves were unsure how to help.

All of that changed when Lucas had drawn an image of him, his mother and father, and dog Trilvester. Sure it was poorly drawn, shapes and hair here and there, but to Lucas it meant everything. A familiar shadow appeared on top.

"_Well, well well. If it isn't something else for me to tear apart?" _the nasaly voice said. An attempted grab at the picture was made until Lucas used his right arm taking pork-pork's wrist into his grasp. A shadow covering the boy's eyes, he used the left to grab the same arm, tossing pork-pork to fly beside him. The so called 'leader of the playground' as he named himself didn't think Lucas was that strong.

To answer that question, the young blond ended up twisting pork-pork's arm 160 degrees. "_Ow ow ow! Ok ok! I give I give!" _the boy cried.

Twisting it a little further, Lucas let his grip go. But before letting the child go, Lucas stepped onto his stomach eyes dangerously serious.

"_There are things in life we can't control. So we have to live through it. Taking your teasing and such, I won't stand for." _he finished. Putting the drawing into his backpack fully contempt, somehow he felt happy once more. He never saw pork-pork after that day. Kumatora and the others thanked him, even praised him for being brave. Lucas felt enlightened to hear them say such things, causing him to cry. All huddled in a group, Lucas gained his confidence to move forward in his life.

"I'm gonna miss having help around the house. Trilvester will too." he said patting the gray husky's dogs head. "I'll miss you too boy." he said, tril licking his face. "C'mon. Lets you get you to Mt. Oriander before they close the dorms or something!" Bronson said. Just like that. Bronson always the old fashioned man in the household.

Nodding his head, he took one 'last' glance at his home before taking the front seat. The home had two floors, was in a great neighborhood, the trees made it seem like a house of the season. He was going to miss all the great times. The birthdays, parties, sorrows, the times he played with Trilvelster. Now he has his mind set on something new.

Getting to learn more about the opportunities to gain masters and such in a skill you were most excellent at. The new friends he would make, new activities, sports if he felt like it. Life on campus would be a huge difference to life at home.

The red car started its engine, and off they went. The University of Mt. Oriander was pretty far, mainly behind some mountains. That university accepted almost everyone, but most if their history of academics were bad. Lucas was ecstatic to hear from them, from a phone call that he was accepted. Only few weeks prior to that, he received the acceptance letter, campus lifestyle brochure, his schedule of classes, restaurants and small places to eat and drink, the main package that came along.

"So Lucas, do you know who your new roommate's going to be?" Bronson had to ask.

"Oh. Let me see..." he said rummaging through his blue backpack, with Mr. Saturn badges, a sunflower badge, even several music notes here and there. Taking out the sheet with his schedule. He looked around to finally see his roommate's name.

"**Claus Armstrong**." he said firmly. "Be sure he doesn't push you around like that kid-" "I know, I know dad, we've been through this before."

Besides already knowing what his father meant, just the sound of the guy's name **Claus **intrigued Lucas.

He sighed fully content knowing that as soon as he would start college, he'd know what he wanted to do. Besides there being Music, he really loved to study Biology. Sure he sounded like a nerd, but he was sure he would get a job in his studies of the sort.

**asghdfljk**

"Well we're here!" Bronson yelled.

Lucas opened the door, practically hopping outside. The front of the campus was huge, regarding the fact it was the main place for offices and such. Looking through his directory of the University once more, he examined Five buildings. Six, if you call the last one a gym and such. Going clockwise, he started from the building on the lower left corner.

They were in the middle of it all, being the main place.

Lucas read the **Hall of Musical Arts** the first, then came along the rest. **School of medical engineering, Building of law, School of Social organizations, **and finally the one he was looking for **The School of Natural Sciences.** Telling his father, Lucas led the way.

It was only a few blocks, yet Lucas was admiring the atmosphere. There were luscious trees of almost every kind, students going around from here and there, carrying books and enjoying company, studying on the grass, at times even find them throwing footballs, or frisbees. The air was poignant with the aroma of the outdoors.

Careful not to lose track, Lucas ends up seeing the building about a couple of blocks away. The college's symbol on the front was a hexagon of some sort, showing the image of a dragon's head breathing fire.

Most of the dragon's head portruded due to being a bit large, but only the horns and flames were out of the layout. Lucas reached for his pocket to reach for his ID tag, attached to a lanyard. The design was that of little heads resembling a young girl winking with blonde pigtails. He showed it to the nearest ID reader and let the doors open.

Though a little thick, he managed to go through safely without dropping any of his stuff. He was so delighted that his dorm room was on the first floor of the place. Looking at his lanyard, reading the dorm room '**NS-****136'**. Not sure if he was supposed to go left he asked on of the instructors, or directors of the place give him a map.

It was merely to the right where the rooms led from 120-140. He thanked the director, and headed East. "Lucas where'd you go?!" He heard his dad frantically screaming his name, back and forth, trying REALLY hard to look and not drop his things. "Over here dad!" Lucas sweat dropped.

Lucas led the way looking to his right and left. 133.

134\. 135.

**136.**

"Dad this way!" he called out, to which his dad indeed followed. Not sure about where to put his stuff down, he walked further a few more feet before thumping into someone. "Woah!" each boy made before they both caught balance.

The only reason they were rebalanced was that the other person's hands were hitching Lucas' stuff as well. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going!" Lucas stuttered a little before he helped the other 'drop' his things to the floor. "No no you're fine!" the other voice called.

The second they stood back up their eyes met. Sapphires met Emeralds. Both looked at each other with curiosity. Lucas' mouth was a tiny bit agape before regaining his composure. "H-Hi! My name is Lucas! Lucas Opal." he said walking around to face the boy entirely. He was in a teal and yellow stripped T-shirt, brown shorts and blue shoes.

"Nice to meet you! You must be my roommate, Lucas! I'm Claus Armstrong!" he said shaking the blonds hand. Lucas couldn't put his finger on it but somehow the other boys' hair was really interesting. Orange, and in the form of a duck tail. "It's really great to finally meet you! Maybe we could chat with each other after you've finished unpacking! You need any help?" the orange headed teenager said.

"No, no that's fine, thanks! I can do this on my own." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well alright then." the red head said shrugging. Lucas felt hospitality coming from Claus. Already in the dorm the first day, and the roommate already wants to know him.

"I'll get the last of your stuff Lucas. Take care of yourself. What's your name young man?" Bronson asked dropping another box.

"Claus sir! It's great to meet you." the redhead shook his hand. "You sure are the young man!" Bronson began speaking to the freshmen. Lucas proceeded to unpack the first few of his belongings. Seeing that there's another bed, almost adjacent to the neatly made one of the others, he took out his spare sheets. Not only that, he took out some pillows, and almost as if in a matter of seconds the bed was made entirely.

Looking at his roommates side of the room, there was a laptop decorated in Mr. Saturn stickers, a small pin that had, what the blond could read, '**Snowcap Sledding.**', the bed sheets were red and torqouise sheets. A big comforter on the top actually. Must be comfortable when things get cold. Taking out a lamp, his own laptop, phone chargers, basically all of the essentials one needs.

Lucas went back to unpack the other boxes, father returning one last time to leave his things, hugging him goodbye. Closing the door, he took the chance to look around his shared dorm with Claus.

The dorm had, of course there wasn't necessarily a bedroom, but upon entering you could see the beds on each side of the walls, a medium size window in the middle, a huge tv to the right once coming in, and of course beanbag chairs blue and green, regular wheely chairs, trash cans, even a small fridge.

"So where ya from?" the voice chirped again.

"I'm from Tazmilly! A small community just a couple of hours down from this mountain!" Lucas spoke.

"That's cool! Did it have any places to play sports?" the redhead asked. The both of them took seats on their beds.

"Well, yes but they were mainly the gyms we had in school. How about you?"

"Ehehehe..." the redhead said sheepishly. "We do too, but funny thing is the only sport we had back at Snowcap was sledding. I wanted to know more about the others. We couldn't play soccer and such. Too cold." he said shivering.

"Is that why you have such thick clothing with you?" the blond said pointing at the others drawer, sticking out with various sweaters.

"Hey, now! Since we're on a mountain, you never know y'know?" the blond giggled at that repetition.

"What kinds of other sports got your interest?" the blond asked checking his phone, receiving a text from his father.

"Well for me there's tennis, swimming and track and field. You have any interest in them?" Claus asked curiously. "Not really. I don't do sports. Not really good at them." he replied. The text from his father said:

'_**Be sure to keep on checking your bank acct. for your money! Keep good track of it! Good luck ma boy.'**_

"Nonsense! I'm sure when you try one, you could get the hang of it pretty quickly!" he said with enthusiasm. Lucas' attention went from his phone to the boy in front of him. He felt as though... this new person he shared a dorm with... had a connection with him?

"Th-Thanks! Maybe when it's the right season for a sport, we could both try out for them?" he asked sweat dropping. "Sounds like a plan!" the redhead agreed snickering.

Lucas answered his dad's message with:

_**'Thanks dad. I'll be sure to check on it. Besides you'll be the one seeing it too anyways. Thanks again!'**_

**asghdflkksjs**

The rest of their day was spent mainly talking to each other. They roamed the whereabouts to the nearest cafe's in the campus. So many places to choose from. **Italiano's** **Pizza delivery. Mr. Saturn Cash. 'You Flip they eat Em' burger place. **Practically everything they could imagine. Getting a couple of slices or two, they ate and thanked the employees.

Seeing a nearby spirit Store with Mt. Oriander's icon, and the hexagon dragon, Lucas decided to buy one for himself. Of course it was a sweater. The temps and climate literally went from cool, to almost cold at night.

Good thing Claus brought one for himself. From experience, he knew to always bring a sweater anywhere no matter the case. Leaving the main building of the campus, Claus ended up belching and rather loudly.

Lucas himself belched, but not as loud. He never found it disgusting, but he laughed when Claus did it. Somehow just being around him made Lucas happier than usual. He smiled at him.

"Hey! So what classes are you taking for this semester?" the redhead asked walking backwards the same direction.

"I have... Anatomy, Calculus, English, Eastern Civ., and a university class about staying on track whilst learning here."

"Really! That's cool! I have about the same classes as you! Well..." the redhead said rummaging through his pockets. "Just Anatomy and Calculus." Lucas took out his schedule for the third time that day. "I have Calculus on Mondays and Wedenesday, and Anatomy Wedensday's and Fridays. English goes on Thursday, along with Civ. and the university class on Tuesday." he concluded.

Claus practically stopped within his tracks.

"No way! We have Calculus and Anatomy together! Professors Dunkle-sheimer and Malinda! Sweet! We can help each other out when we need too!" he laughed. He high fived Lucas, the blond laughed along with him.

Getting out his key of their dorm, Lucas unlocked the door and entered with Claus. Both were cautious to have it there with them on their separate lanyards, Lucas was one to get the extra from the main building.

"If we need help, we could ask each other." the two smiled at each other once more. Looking at the clock on his phone, it was around ten at night. A yawn followed his lips. "I'm about to hit the hay!" "Great now you've made me tired. Ah well. The more sleep the more energy. Maybe we can find our way around the campus for classes, together tomorrow!" the redhead concluded.

Lucas somehow felt a skip in his heart beat. Did he really get this happy when someone like Claus spoke to him this way? It took the two about ten minutes each to finish washing up in the bathroom of their dorm. Both snuggled into the cool space of the blankets.

"Goodnight Lucas. Cheers to being best friends and a good year." the redhead chuckled, yawning flipping on his side. "Goodnight Claus. Same goes to you." was all he could say.

Just the thought of being together brought Lucas joy. He would learn more about the campus in the morning.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not sure if it was rushed or something, but feel free to write in the review or so to tell me! NO FLAMES! I will continue this story, because I adore the two together. Of course I had to make up some names for their instructors. The others will come soon enough.**_

_**Lucas' dad is Bronson Oh mer gersh! I might say something about Claus and his folks later on.**_

_**Until then, thanks for reading, updates will come later!  
**_


End file.
